


The Life of an Idol

by KangJae1605



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Idol Yoon Jeonghan, Idols, M/M, idol female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangJae1605/pseuds/KangJae1605
Summary: Kang Haneul is the leader of a female K-Pop girl group called Petrichor. She is an independent woman with set goals and strives to achieve the best of what she could. Walk with her through her life as an idol and witness how she works hard falls in love and tries to remain loyal to her fans.This story not only deals with the romantic relationship between the OC and Jeonghan, but also the daily life of the OC as an idol, and her friendship with the members of her group Petrichor.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s)





	The Life of an Idol

CHAPTER I- Introduction

Hi, my name is Kang Hanuel, born is 1998, I am the leader of a K-Pop girl group, Petrichor. And this is the story of my life and how I fell in love with Yoon Jeonghan. Ah, the name of my team never ceases to amaze me. The meaning is the way the earth smells after it rains. It is also a Greek term for “the ethereal blood of the gods”. My group has a total of 9 members, each of them specialised in rap, vocals, and dance. People call us the “Ultimate Group”. For the context, we are under BigHit Label, so we have always had a keen eye towards us because of the phenomenal success of our seniors, BTS.

Let me introduce my members, starting with second oldest(after me), is Lee Hiah(meaning- glad), Seo Baram(meaning- wind), Kim Ahnjong(meaning- tranquility), Park Iseul(meaning- morning dew), Hwang Yon(meaning- lotus blossoming), Yang Eunhye(meaning- grace), Han Eunha(meaning- galaxy), and Jeon Hae(meaning- a girl who is like an ocean). My name signifies the vast sky. Thinking about it, all of the girls’ names are quite beautiful. We debuted in 2019, so we are considered the beginning of the 4th generation of K-Pop.

I have been trying in BigHit, since even before BTS debuted, so from 2011. I used to train with them as the company did not have any girl trainees, the reason remaining unknown. As I trained with a group who were in retrospect going to be a hip hop group, I feel in love with the genre. But, when finally some trainees were scouted, we all practiced the generic pop genre, which no offense I absolutely love, it did not feel as if it was something I really wanted to do. I talked about this to my teacher and then eventually to the CEO- Bang Sihyuk. He understood me and kept his faith in me, whereas the other girls all still wanted to do Pop or ballad. I was once again left alone… but then on a particular audition for the backup dancers of BTS, a girl appeared, I saw her dancing and thought that she would be perfect for the group I have visioned for myself. After the auditions, I asked the trainers to look into her more and try to scout her, after completely assessing her as just because you are a good dancer, it does not guarantee your vocal or rapping ability. After looking into her more, she was scouted as a trainee but she still wanted to dance as a backup dancer for BTS, so she was a backup dancer as well as a trainee in the company. It was the first time I felt as if I had a friend who had the same thought process as I. Who thought I was not trying to pursue hip hop because “boys will notice me more” or that I “crave attention”. She was the first member of Petrichor, Lee Hiah the same age as me. Then came Han Eunha, she was so young! Just like her name, it looked like she possessed a whole galaxy in her almond-shaped eyes. She was interested in rapping at first and she heard that there was a hip hop girl group being formed in a company and wanted to try it out. She was immediately hired because of her immense talent and charm. Then came our youngest, Jeon Hae, she initially joined the company just to prove a point to her parents that she is independent and live by herself without a problem. She was not very refined in one particular aspect but had a little of everything, which really made it seem like she was a blank canvas and I can paint on it however I want. After realising how much I actually like music due to these amazing girls, I started producing music, in the beginning, it was my little secret but then Eunha came to know about it snd wanted to help write songs as well. Seo Baram was the fourth to join. She had this aura around her which screamed… emo… I was kind of perplexed how to deal with her but then she introduced herself as a ray of sunshine and turns out she was not wrong. And from the same audition process joined, Kim Ahnjong, Hwang Yon, and Yang Eunhye. Just before six months of our debut, joined our last member of Petrichor from Australia, just to be as wonderful as BTS and try her luck in K-Pop.

I was delighted to see her as she was also, like me, from a foreign country. Forgot to mention, but I was born in London. My parents were also born there. My great-grandparents shifted to London, so most of my family has had no relation with the country of South Korea until I decided I wanted to come here with my childhood friend and his family. My family does not even speak Korean, it was hard for me to convince them to send me here as I also learned Korean after actually residing here. Nevertheless, they trusted me and my friend- Lee Minho’s family. Yes, the absolute favourite actor of everyone who watches K-Dramas, is my childhood best friend who was also born in London. Not only him and me but our parents can also be considered best friends. We have always been together, so much so that he was there in the hospital when I was born. So, I practically know him since my birth. He is a year older than me. Not only him, but I also have Lee Jungsuk, Park Hyungsik, and Ji Changwook by my side since kindergarten. It is kind of amusing and strange to see all of them as the leading stars of the Hallyu k-drama wave around the world. Not only them I knew Jungkook from middle school, even before he had auditioned for Bighit. He had come a year earlier, wanting to achieve his dream of being an artist in Seoul before auditioning or more like getting scouted by BigHit. He was my classmate in middle school and was made to sit next to me by the teacher. Both of us very shy at first but soon realised how much we were similar in various aspects. Both of us have this strive of always trying to do the best but also letting the others take the lead sometimes because, at the end of the day, the happiness of the people close to us is what matters. I think partly the reason I joined BigHit was that Jungkook saw potential in the company and after spending a year with him, I started to completely trust the doe-eyed boy. Turns out he was correct because currently, I am part of the leading companies of South Korea with some of the most talented artists in the whole industry.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has only dealt with the background of Kang Haneul. I don't know if you guys noticed or not but the group I formed is inspired a little by Stray Kids, I just LOVE them SO much.


End file.
